Sparky
"Guess Who?!" - Sparky's official catchphrase. 'Sparky ' is an abstract creature and a main protagonist of Macy's Parade Mysteries, as well as his own series of comics. Fictional Biography According to legend, he was created roughly 65 years ago for a scrapped television series, where he served as the living personification of abstraction, a popular concept at the time. Although the show was canceled, he found a living making commercials in ToonTown, where the show was planned to be broadcast. Some time ago, he was accidentally recruited by a secret organization, and now helps to protect mythical creatures that the government can't find out about. One mission resulted in him being stuck in the world of MPM. As a result, he has decided to join the team until he can return to his homeworld. Prior to being stuck in the world of MPM, he would occasionally appear out of nowhere, usually with someone spotting him. However, the team did not believe he was real until after he became stuck in their world (nearly 3 years after his first sighting). Timeline *11/9/1953- Sparky is created for Art, Abstraction and You *1/12/1954- Art, Abstraction and You ''is tested and is not picked up *3/31/1955- Sparky receives commercial deal with Toasty-Oats, produces commercials until the end of 1956 *4/25/1957- Sparky encounters Dragged Dragon for the first time, beginning a long rivalry *7/7/1958- Sparky returns to commercial ventures, this time for Carbukle Coats, produced until 1961 *2/2/1959 -Sparky discovers an extra pair of arms on him after accidentally ripping off his first pair (which he recovers) *11/1/1959- Sparky attempts to gain a new series and fails *9/1/1960- Sparky figures out how to use his wings *8/3/1961- Sparky lands a job advertising an amusement park *6/2/1962- Sparky produces his first clone *10/22/1963- The theme park shuts down, leaving Sparky without a job *''More coming soon! Appearance Sparky is a bizarre creature measuring roughly twenty-one inches tall. He wears a 9-inch tall green hat, various gloves, and a pair of grey boots. His head is blue, and his body is red. He has a pair of yellow and purple wings, measuring 33 inches wide. His limbs are stick-thin, with the exception of his 3 1/2 foot, green and orange tail that can produce clones of himself through spores produced from the orange spots. Personality Sparky is a generally nice person, but he is also a kook. He often appears out of nowhere, surprises then, and flies off giggling. However, once he realizes that one of his pranks has gone wrong or hurt someone, he's quick to apologize. At times, he can be overly trusting and friendly. Thanks to his experience in the entertainment industry, he's also a good actor. Abilities Sparky has many unique abilities, but none of them are very powerful. His favorite is the ability to retract and reveal two extra pairs of arms. He can also fly, produce clones, and turn invisible. However, he is not able to use these powers on offense, and uses them as defense mechanisms instead. To make up for this, he carries a large arsenal of weapons, such as handguns, hammers, and bombs. Trivia * Sparky is the smallest known member of the cast, at less than two feet tall. * As of July 27th 2019, he has produced 5,926 clones of himself. Category:Main Characters Category:Club Members Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Admins Category:Main Heroes Category:MPM Characters